


winds of change blowing wild

by cori_the_bloody



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Post-Canon, r.i.p. bethlencia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody
Summary: Heard about your divorce. :(
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Valencia Perez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	winds of change blowing wild

_Heard about your divorce. :(_

Valencia stares at the text from Rebecca, still unsure how to answer even after giving herself the whole day to consider the message. It’s the frowny face, she thinks, that’s really throwing her off. Or maybe the way it’s a simple statement of fact, reserved in a way Valencia doesn’t remember Rebecca ever being.

The thought makes her chest tight.

With an annoyed huff, Valencia types out a simple _Yes._ and drops her phone onto her stomach. There. Another task crossed off her to-do list. Clearly, she’s thriving.

A moment later, the phone starts to buzz with an incoming call.

She rolls her eyes when she sees Rebecca’s name, but she can’t deny the way it suddenly feels easier to breathe.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Rebecca demands before Valencia has the chance to greet her.

“What am I supposed to do with _heard about your divorce_?” she counters.

“Fess up about how heartbroken you are,” Rebecca says. “Obviously.”

“And if I’m not?”

“You’re not?”

Valencia presses her lips into a thin line and sits up, considering her too-white hotel room. The part of her that’s been irrevocably touched by the woman on the other line is inclined to see it as a metaphor. A blank slate of sorts. “Not exactly, anyway.”

“Okay,” Rebecca says, accepting this easily. “Then you tell me how excited and scared you are about starting over.”

A quiver rattles through Valencia. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Rebecca asks, voice going quiet to match Valencia’s.

“Know me,” she says. “Even after all this time.”

Rebecca laughs. “Well, I think those are the normal reactions to huge life changes that literally anyone would have.”

Valencia grunts.

“But also,” Rebecca says, voice soft again, “I keep you with me at all times, you know? You’re just part of me.”

Valencia’s throat gets thick. She barely manages a “You, too,” without crying.

“Come back home,” Rebecca says, all crazed excitement. “It can be like New York never happened.”

Valencia scoffs, even as her heart jumps at the idea.

“I’m living proof that it’s possible,” Rebecca says, not dissuaded even a little.

“I don’t know,” Valencia says. “Maybe”

Rebecca hums like she’s taking that as confirmation, and Valencia feels herself getting tugged into Rebecca’s inescapable orbit once again.

She should definitely know by now, not to put stock in maybes. And yet—

“It’d be nice,” she says, and it feels like confession. “To see you again.”

“Come home,” Rebecca repeats.

“Start over,” Valencia says, rolling the possibility of it around on her tongue.

“Nothing’s standing in your way.”

It’s a beautiful lie, so Valencia allows herself to believe it. For old time’s sake.


End file.
